Legenda Senny
by Coincidense
Summary: Senna pochodzi z Południowego Plemienia Wody. Postanawia jednak porzucić znajome strony i wyruszyć w fascynującą podróż, która zmieni jej życie. Pozna nie tylko nowych ludzi i miejsca, ale również samą siebie. Wzejdzie nowa nadzieja…


AU oparte na _Avatarze: Legendzie Aanga, Legendzie Korry_, a przede wszystkim na moich własnych opowiadaniach, których trochę się już nazbierało! Tym razem główną bohaterką jest Senna, dwudziestoletnia córka Króla Biegunów… Powinniście kojarzyć tę postać z _Legendy Korry_, z której w sumie niewiele dowiedzieliśmy się na jej temat. Chcecie poznać jej historię?

To i więcej opowiadań możecie znaleźć na stronie **WWW ZUTARA BLOG PL** (zamiast spacji wstawcie kropki). Zapraszam!

_**~Painted Lady**_

Takiej zamieci nie pamiętali nawet najstarsi mieszkańcy Bieguna Południowego. Chaotyczny wir białych płatków śniegu porywał wszystko na swej drodze, przykrywając teren grubą czapą, która jeszcze długo miała się nie roztopić. Strach było opuścić igloo w taką pogodę. Można było wyjść i już nie wrócić, ponieważ w taką zawieruchę łatwo było zgubić się, zamarznąć i nie odnaleźć drogi do domu już nigdy.  
Mimo to przez zaspy brnął jeden odważny wędrowiec, okutany w gruby, podszyty ciepłym futrem płaszcz. Całą głowę miał owiniętą ocieplającym kawałkiem szmaty. Na głowie prócz naciągniętej na uszy czapki miał jeszcze kaptur, który co i raz próbował mu strącić niepokorny i lodowaty wiatr. Ów wędrowiec nie przypominał nawet człowieka, lecz wielką, śnieżną kulę, ślamazarnie toczącą się po śniegu. Jedynym, co odróżniało go od zimowego stwora, były widoczne spod kaptura ciemnoniebieskie oczy, mocno zmrużone. Wędrowiec z wysiłkiem obserwował drogę przed sobą. Jego rzęsy były zupełnie białe, bowiem zamarzły na nich drobinki lodu. To samo tyczyło się gęstych, normalnie ciemnobrązowych brwi, ledwo widocznych spod mocno naciągniętej czapki.  
Tajemniczy osobnik cały swój dobytek dźwigał w tobołku na plecach. Nie było tego wiele. Skórzana torba nie była nawet do końca wypchana, co wskazywałoby na to, że nie przybywa z daleka. Najpewniej wyszedł ze swego igloo na spacer, nie przewidując zamieci, i srodze się zawiódł. Czy uda mu się wrócić do domu? W takich warunkach wydawało się to niemożliwe.  
Grubo owinięte kocem zawiniątko, które mocno trzymał w skostniałych z zimna dłoniach, poruszyło się. Wędrowiec przytulił je mocniej do piersi. Serce biło mu mocno ze strachu. Idiota! Co on sobie wyobrażał, wypływając w taką pogodę? Miał polecieć, ale mieszkańcy Nowego Galeanu odradzili mu to, twierdząc, że zanosi się na burzę, jakiej nikt jeszcze nie pamiętał. Postanowił więc popłynąć statkiem, na którym czuł się pewniej i stabilniej, niż w obcej i zbyt nowoczesnej latającej maszynie. A to okazało się jeszcze gorszym błędem. Wzburzone morze nosiło statkiem tak, jak chciało, za nic mając wysiłki sternika. Tylko cudem udało mu się dopłynąć na tyle blisko brzegu, by móc wsiąść w szalupę. Żagle porwał wiatr i podróżnik stracił nad statkiem kontrolę. Nie mógł przeczekać zamieci w łodzi, musiał jak najszybciej się ewakuować. Wiosłując wewnątrz szalupy, która trzęsła się tak mocno, że aż zebrało go na mdłości, zduszonym głosem mamrotał modlitwę. Tylko tyle mógł uczynić. Zaufał sile swych ramion i sile nadprzyrodzonej, która miała bezpiecznie doprowadzić go do brzegu. _Sorelo, prowadź_, szeptał, a głos wiązł mu w krtani. _Nie pozwól nam utonąć. Ulituj się!_  
Ale Sorela nie miała władzy nad wzburzonym morzem. Nie była przecież nawet czarodziejką wody.  
Sorela już nie żyła.  
Mimo to jakimś cudem mężczyzna dotarł do brzegu. I tak oto brnął teraz, po kolana zanurzony w nieustannie padającym śniegu, po grubej warstwie śnieżnego puchu, który zupełnie przykrył śliski lądolód. Wiedział, że musi przeżyć. Nie dla siebie. Dla niej. Dla nich. To teraz było sensem jego życia. Jedynym sensem…  
Zdawało mu się, że słyszy czyjś krzyk. A może to był tylko wiatr? Dął tak silnie, iż czasem zdawało mu się, że słyszy w nim mrożące krew w żyłach potępieńcze wrzaski, jakich już dość nasłuchał się podczas ostatniej bitwy w stolicy Narodu Ognia, gdy potworne demony zstąpiły na ziemię, obficie skraplając ją krwią niewinnych…  
Nie wiedział, czy zadrżał na samo wspomnienie tej kaźni, czy tylko dlatego, że było mu zimno. Z trudem łapał oddech. Lodowaty wiatr i płatki śniegu nie pozwalały mu oddychać…  
Przed oczami zamajaczył mu jakiś ciemny, wyraźnie wyróżniający się na tle białego śniegu kształt. Jakieś zwierzę? Niemożliwe! Zwierzęta nie były głupie. Instynkt przetrwania nie pozwoliłby im na wyściubienie choćby nosa z ich nor w taką pogodę!  
Pochylił głowę, aby wiatr nie wiał mu w oczy, i brnął dalej, jeszcze mocniej ściskając zawiniątko.  
I znów usłyszał ten głos.  
Tajemniczy kształt naprzeciw niego stawał się coraz większy. Poruszył się, zupełnie tak, jakby machał…  
Jakby machał ręką.  
To człowiek!  
Wędrowiec przyspieszył. Tamten też. Czy raczej tamta, bo tylko jedna kobieta na świecie była w stanie wyjść mu w taką zamieć na spotkanie, nie zważając na to, że sama może przepaść.  
Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna zauważył, że za jej plecami majaczyły już światła wioski.  
Zbliżyła się. Poznał ją jedynie po ciemnoniebieskich oczach i niesfornym kosmyku ciemnorudych włosów, który wyfrunął spod kaptura.  
- Hinni! – załkała, rzucając mu się na szyję. – Czyś ty oszalał, synu?! Mogłeś zginąć! Mogłeś przepaść w tej zamieci! Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła? Sama, bez ciebie, bez ojca…  
Ciepło zalało jego serce. Chciał jej odpowiedzieć, że jest równie szalony co i ona. Że nie powinna się tak narażać, wychodząc w taką pogodę. Że jest najlepszą matką na świecie… Ale zamiast tego ostrożnie wcisnął jej do rąk zawiniątko, które dotychczas kurczowo trzymał w zdrętwiałych rękach.  
Suki rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie. Hinni w odpowiedzi wskazał na kocyk.  
Kobieta ostrożnie, powoli rozwinęła niewielki fragmencik materiału.  
Jej oczy aż rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.  
To był noworodek. Malutka główka, zaciśnięte powieki, czerwony z zimna nosek…  
Hinni niemal słyszał pytania, które narodziły się w głowie jego matki.  
Pytania, które musiały poczekać.  
Pytania, na które nie mógł odpowiedzieć.  
Przywierając do siebie mocno, matka i syn skierowali się w stronę domu.

_Dwadzieścia lat później_

Kula wody uniosła się z wiaderka pełnego mydlin. Przez chwilę utrzymywała się nad ziemią, by potem z pluskiem upaść na podłogę.  
Uzbrojona w miotłę Senna pospieszyła w stronę kałuży. Tanecznym krokiem ominęła mokre plamy na posadzce, wirując z miotłą niczym z partnerem na parkiecie w sali balowej, i wzięła się za wycieranie podłogi, podśpiewując przy tym melodię, którą podsłuchała u ojca.

_Tańczące światła, malowane twarze  
To wszystko, co pamiętam  
Oprócz piosenki, którą śpiewałem  
Bardzo dawno temu._

_Żarzyły się demony w ciemności  
Moje strwożone serce wiedziało  
Że skończyło się to, co znałem  
Bardzo dawno temu._

_Trzymam ją w swych ramionach  
Brnąc przez śnieżną zawieruchę  
Wspominając to, co miałem  
Bardzo dawno temu._

_I tę piosenkę, którą ktoś śpiewał  
I którą ja także śpiewałem  
Już tak dawno zapomniałem…  
Bardzo dawno temu._

Dziewczyna miała ciemną skórę i ciemnobrązowe włosy, których kolor przy sztucznym oświetleniu wpadał w czerń. Zawsze nosiła je upięte tak samo, zaplecione w dwa imitujące warkocze kucyki przyozdobione niebieskim sznureczkiem. Na czoło opadała jej niezbyt twarzowa, byle jak przycięta grzywka, zupełnie nie pasująca do okrągłej twarzy Senny, a niesforne kosmyki wymykały się spod kontroli, nadając objętości roztrzepanej czuprynie.  
Przesunęła wiaderko. Skoncentrowała się prędko, przymykając błękitnoturkusowe oczy i dzięki magii wody uniosła kolejną kulę mydlin, aby opuścić ją na podłogę. Niemal nie ochlapała przy tym swej jasnoniebieskiej sukienki, na którą zarzucony miała ciepły, podszyty futrem płaszcz sięgający kostek, bez którego niechybnie szczękałaby zębami z powodu zimna panującego na Biegunie Południowym nawet w zamkniętych pomieszczeniach.  
I w tym momencie usłyszała wściekłe ujadanie połączone z wrzaskami swoich młodszych sióstr bliźniaczek.  
- Bimo! – krzyknęła na widok niedźwiadka polarnego, którego dostała w prezencie od ojca na osiemnaste urodziny. Zwierzątko było wielkości dużego psa, miało różowy nosek i zaokrąglone uszy. Jego futro było zupełnie białe, nie licząc czarnego, pasiastego wzoru zaczynającego się na nosie, przebiegającego przez czoło i ciągnącego się dalej wzdłuż pleców.  
Bimo zaszczycił ją jednym radosnym szczeknięciem, po czym pobiegł dalej, mocno trzymając w pysku długi szalik.  
- Wracaj tu, śmierdzielu! – wrzasnęła Aikko, wbiegając prosto na dopiero co umytą przez Sennę podłogę. Nie zwróciła najmniejszej uwagi na to, że zniszczyła jej pracę, robiąc wszędzie ślady. Ogarnięta była żądzą krwi. Nie zdążyła jednak pobiec dalej, gdyż od tyłu wpadła na nią jej siostra bliźniaczka. Poślizgnęły się obie, krzycząc głośno, i przewróciły się, rozlewając wodę z wiaderka.  
Siostry popatrzyły na swoje mokre ubrania z niewysłowionym żalem, który po chwili przerodził się we wściekłość.  
Senna z trudem stłumiła chichot.  
- Z czego się cieszysz?! – warknęła Aikko.  
Dziewczyna umilkła.  
- Pomogę wam wstać – zaoferowała, wyciągając ku nim dłoń. Aikko odtrąciła ją jednym strząchnięciem.  
- Nie dotykaj nas! – warknęła, niezdarnie podnosząc się z posadzki o własnych siłach. Minni, młodsza od Aikko o minutę i trzydzieści sześć sekund, oparła się o nią, ale efekt był tylko taki, że obie z powrotem wylądowały na podłodze, boleśnie tłukąc swoje siedzenia.  
- To wszystko przez tego twojego śmierdzącego kundla! – zawyła Aikko, nie mogąc znieść bólu, jaki dostarczał jej stłuczony tyłek i urażona duma. Co i raz szarpała za swój długi warkocz, starając się dać upust złości. – Umówiłam się z Rikkim na randkę, poszliśmy do mojego pokoju, a tam co?! Twój cuchnący przyjaciel zostawił mi niespodziankę! Dokładnie na środku pokoju! Rikki prawie udusił się ze śmiechu! Nie mam już u niego żadnych szans i to wszystko twoja wina, Senna! Twoja i tego parszywego kundla!  
- Aikko ma rację! – poparła szybko siostrę Minni, kiwając głową tak energicznie, że jej dwa ciasne koczki zatrzęsły się niczym para galaretek. – Do tego Bimo upatrzył sobie jako ulubioną zabawkę mój szalik! Ten, który dostałam od mamusi na urodziny!  
- Wybaczcie mu – poprosiła Senna. – On ma dopiero dwa latka. To jeszcze szczeniaczek!  
- Szczeniaczek?! Jest trochę za duży na szczeniaczka!  
- No dobra, przesadziłam – przyznała. – Ale to wciąż mały niedźwiadek. On nie chciał zrobić wam na złość. On po prostu chciał się z wami pobawić…  
- A więc to ty kazałaś mu to zrobić, tak?! – rozszyfrowała starszą siostrę Aikko.  
- Co? Nie! – zaprzeczyła natychmiast Senna, zaskoczona tak bezpodstawnym oskarżeniem.  
- Nie? Przecież to ty go tak wytresowałaś!  
- Właśnie! To ty go tak wytresowałaś! – powtórzyła jak echo Minni, przybierając pozę identyczną do pozy siostry.  
- Niech lepiej poszczeka sobie jeszcze trochę – wysyczała Aikko, mrużąc oczy. – Bo za chwilę czeka go ostatnie szczeknięcie w jego życiu! Minni, chodź! – rozkazała, ciągnąc siostrę za sobą.  
Senna chciała je powstrzymać, aby uratować biednego psiaka, ale poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu.  
- Zostaw je – poradził jej najmłodszy z rodzeństwa, czternastoletni Rakka. On w przeciwieństwie do bliźniaczek zdradzał większe podobieństwo do ojca niż do matki. Spojrzenie jego dużych, ciemnoniebieskich oczu uspokajało. Niemal czarne włosy miał spięte w ogon wojownika, a resztę włosów miał wygolonych po bokach.  
- Ale Bimo…  
- Da sobie radę. Bez trudu je przechytrzy. Przecież to idiotki – zaśmiał się serdecznie.  
Senna nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Mina zrzedła jej jednak, gdy spojrzała w dół, na pochlapaną podłogę, pełną brudnych śladów, smug i plam.  
- Pomogę ci – zaproponował Rakka. Już pochylał się, by wziąć miotłę, ale tę przesłonił czyjś cień.  
- Zostaw to – usłyszał chłodny, nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos.  
- Chciałem pomóc Sennie, mamo – wyjaśnił, odwracając się ku pięćdziesięcioletniej kobiecie, która zaplotła ręce na piersi i spojrzała na niego surowo. Miała długie, ciemne warkocze, a jej twarzy, choć przeciętnej, nie można było uznać za brzydką.  
- Masz inne obowiązki, synku – dodała Dua. – Idź już, Rakka.  
Chłopak przez moment wyglądał tak, jakby chciał się sprzeciwić, ale w końcu zrejterował. Pochylił głowę i oddalił się pospiesznie, pozwalając wypalić się iskierce buntu w swoich oczach.  
Cała uwaga Dui skupiła się na Sennie.  
- Co to ma znaczyć?! – krzyknęła. – Miałaś umyć podłogę w tym korytarzu! Dostałaś jedno, proste zadanie, i nie podołałaś mu? Aż takie to trudne dla ciebie, wziąć szmatę, namoczyć ją i wytrzeć posadzkę?! Kiedy ja byłam w twoim wieku…  
Senna stęknęła w myślach. Znała tę tyradę już na pamięć. Ledwo powstrzymała się, by nie poruszać bezgłośnie ustami.  
- … to ciężko pracowałam, nie to, co ty! Sprzątałam w całym pałacu, a on lśnił! Lśnił z czystości! I w końcu zostałam za swoją ciężką pracę nagrodzona! Twój ojciec, Król Biegunów, zauważył mnie, z miejsca się zakochał i postanowił się ze mną ożenić. A wiesz, dlaczego?! Bo nie byłam flejtuchem, brudasem…  
- … i leniem – Senna nie była w stanie się powstrzymać.  
- Coś ty powiedziała?! Jak coś ci się nie podoba, to proszę bardzo, droga wolna! Wyjedź stąd, wyjedź i nie wracaj!  
Dziewczyna wiedziała, że matka mówi te słowa w gniewie. Słyszała je już wielokrotnie. Nawet wtedy, gdy naprawdę się starała, jej matka zawsze miała pretensje. Nawet wtedy, gdy zwracała się do niej z uśmiechem, próbując zagadnąć jak córka do matki, ta irytowała się i natychmiast ją wyzywała.  
Senna nauczyła się ją ignorować. Pozwalała, by ostre słowa spływały po niej jak woda po żółwiokaczce. Z pozoru się nimi nie przejmowała, ale w nocy po awanturze nie mogła zasnąć. Wierciła się, bezskutecznie starając się pozwolić opaść nagromadzonym emocjom. To ją wykańczało. Powoli, ale jednak.  
Dziś przelała się czara goryczy. Owo postanowienie Senna poczyniła w myślach już dawno. Nie przypuszczała, że trudną decyzję podejmie właśnie teraz, po tej nic nie znaczącej sprzeczce. Że właśnie teraz porazi ją impuls, którego dotychczas brakowało.  
- Przepraszam, matko – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby, pokornie pochylając głowę. – Masz rację. Już czas, żebym odeszła.  
- Nie gadaj, tylko bierz się do roboty! – rozkazała matka. Postała chwilę z boku, aby dopilnować, czy córka się dostosuje, po czym odeszła, dumnie maszerując środkiem korytarza i zostawiając na nim kolejne brudne ślady.  
Senna posłusznie podniosła wiaderko i z powrotem napełniła je wodą, używając magii. Gdy kula zawisła nad powierzchnią ziemi, pomyślała po raz setny, że to właśnie jest przyczyna wyraźnej niechęci matki do niej. Tylko ona z całej rodziny posiadała talent magiczny. Nie miała go ani matka, ani ojciec, ani Aikko, Minni czy Rakka. _I co mi po magii wody?_, pomyślała, pozwalając wodnej kuli opaść na podłogę. _Czy naprawdę zostałam nią obdarzona tylko po to, by myć podłogę? Chętnie zrzekłabym się jej, gdybym w zamian za to mogła otrzymać akceptację i miłość matki!_  
- Proszę, bierzcie! – mruknęła. – Nie chcę być czarodziejką!  
- Wszystko w porządku, Senna?  
Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, co się z nią działo. Na dźwięk głosu ukochanego ojca natychmiast się rozkleiła. Pozwoliła, by łzy popłynęły po jej policzkach, i by tata przytulił ją czule do piersi i pogłaskał po włosach tak, jakby znowu była małym dzieckiem.  
- Mama? – zapytał, nie oczekując nawet odpowiedzi. – Porozmawiam z nią. Nie ma prawa cię tak traktować. Obiecała mi przecież.  
- Nie – zaprotestowała Senna. – Proszę, nic jej nie mów!  
- Dlaczego?  
- Bo mnie wyśmieje – odparła, pochylając głowę i pospiesznie ocierając łzy. – Bo utwierdzi się w przekonaniu, że jestem słaba. A ja nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy, rozumiesz? Sama dam sobie radę, tato. Nie musisz się za mną wstawiać.  
Hinni popatrzył na nią swymi smutnymi, ciemnoniebieskimi oczami, odgarniając warkoczyk z czoła. Był zatroskany.  
- Jest coś, o czym mi nie mówisz – odgadł natychmiast.  
Senna przymknęła oczy, niepewna, jak ma odpowiedzieć. Nie chciała wtajemniczać nikogo, nawet taty. Chciała po prostu uciec tak, by nikt się nie dowiedział…  
- Zostaw tę miotłę – powiedział Hinni. – Chodź, porozmawiamy u mnie w pokoju.  
- Ale matka kazała mi…  
- Niech ktoś inny zajmie się sprzątaniem. Aikko na przykład. Może to wybije jej durnych chłopaków z głowy…  
Otoczył najstarszą córką ramieniem i poszli.  
- Matka zawsze powtarza mi, że praca uszlachetnia – powiedziała Senna. – Że jako najstarsza z rodzeństwa muszę dbać o porządek i nie zawracać sobie głowy głupstwami, które są dla młodszych. Zawsze dodaje historię o tym, jak się poznaliście. Jak zobaczyłeś ją ciężko pracującą w pałacu i od razu się zakochałeś…  
Hinni westchnął niemal niezauważalnie. Dlaczego Dua to robiła?  
Ta historia brzmiała zupełnie inaczej.  
Ale o tym nie chciał Sennie opowiadać.  
_  
Hinni stał nad kołyską i wpatrywał się w słodko śpiącą Valje. Dziewczynka była taka spokojna. Zupełnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co się działo wokół niej. Z tego, przez co przeszła.  
Przez co przeszli jej rodzice.  
- Mnie możesz przecież powiedzieć – powtórzyła po raz kolejny Suki. – Kim jest ta dziewczynka? Kim są jej rodzice?  
Hinni milczał. Nie powiedział nic. Im mniej ktokolwiek wiedział, tym lepiej.  
Suki westchnęła z rezygnacją.  
- Zgoda. Jeśli nie możesz, to nie mów. Ale to przecież i tak się wyda! Nie uda ci się wychować jej w tajemnicy! Poza tym mała potrzebuje matki.  
- Masz rację – odparł ku jej zaskoczeniu. – Valje musi mieć matkę.  
- I musisz zmienić jej imię – podpowiedziała. – Valje brzmi zbyt obco.  
Dlaczego mu pomagała? Dlatego, że był jej synem? Przecież nie chciał jej niczego wyjaśnić!  
- Senna.  
- Senna? To… To chyba jakiś rodzaj kwitnącej rośliny, prawda?  
Milczała przez chwilę.  
- Ładnie – stwierdziła w końcu. – A więc postanowione. Malutka, od dziś nazywasz się Senna – dodała, nachylając się nad kołyską dziewczynki.  
- Ale dla mnie na zawsze pozostaniesz Valje – szepnął Hinni._

_Skończyła się noc i nadszedł nowy dzień. A za nim wiele kolejnych dni, w czasie których Hinni zajmował się Senną najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Miał jeden cel: zostać najlepszym ojcem. Takim, żeby jego córeczka nigdy nie płakała. Żeby zawsze miała w nim oparcie. Żeby nigdy nie musiała się bać.  
- Szmata! – krzyknął ktoś z głębi korytarza, którym zmierzał Hinni.  
- Dobrze ci tak, oszustko! – dodał ktoś inny.  
Zaniepokojony Król Biegunów postanowił podejść bliżej. Ujrzał ludzi sprzątających w pałacu, bezlitośnie wyzywających jakąś klęczącą na podłodze kobietę. Pluli na nią i klęli, dając wyraz swej niechęci wobec niej.  
Kobieta nie odezwała się ani słowem. Klęczała, szorując podłogę, i nawet nie podniosła głowy. Jej twarz była całkiem ukryta za zasłoną ciemnoburych włosów.  
Hinni zauważył pojedynczą łzę skapującą z jej policzka wprost na mokrą podłogę.  
- Rozejść się! – zagrzmiał, chyba po raz pierwszy wykorzystując swój autorytet Króla Biegunów. – Wracać do pracy!  
Służba posłusznie potruchtała, kłaniając się z szacunkiem, i uciekła do swoich obowiązków. Klęcząca kobieta pomyślała, że jej też się to tyczy – podniosła się chwiejnie, wzięła szmatę i już chciała odejść, ale Hinni ją zatrzymał.  
- Zostań, proszę – poprosił delikatnie.  
Stanęła przed nim, brudna i poniżona. Nie podnosiła głowy.  
Zniecierpliwiony Hinni postanowił nie czekać i sam odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy. Chciał zobaczyć, kim ona jest, i dowiedzieć się, czym się naraziła swoim współpracownikom.  
I wtedy stanął jak wryty.  
To była Dua.  
Dziewczyna… Kobieta właściwie, siedem lat od niego starsza. Ta, przez którą wygnano jego ojca z Bieguna Południowego. Ta, którą oskarżono o romans z Sokką. Czy raczej ta, która sama go oskarżyła, twierdząc, że ją napastował. Wściekły Hakoda, dziadek Hinniego, wygnał Sokkę, zmęczony jego wybrykami, a Suki nie protestowała. Dopiero później okazało się, że Dua wszystko zmyśliła. Sama zabiegała o zaloty ówczesnego Króla Biegunów, licząc na to, że zostawi dla niej swoją żonę. Dua chciała zostać Królową Biegunów i wrócić na Biegun Północny jako regentka, stamtąd bowiem pochodziła jej rodzina. Pragnęła władzy, a otrzymała jedynie poniżenie. Owszem, przez czas jakiś wszyscy jej współczuli. Sama Suki wzięła Duę pod swą opiekę. Wtedy jednak dziewczyna ciężko zachorowała. Gdy udała się do jednej z uzdrowicielek, szybko wyszło na jaw, że nigdy nie współżyła z żadnym mężczyzną. Wtedy też okazało się, że cała jej historia o Socce była kłamstwem. Dua popadła w niełaskę, nie tylko u Suki, ale też u reszty plemienia. Wszyscy gardzili nią za to, co zrobiła, i w jak haniebny sposób oczerniła Sokkę dla uzyskania własnych korzyści.  
- Skończyłeś się już gapić? To odejdź i pozwól wrócić mi do pracy.  
Hinni aż się cofnął, zaskoczony jej burkliwym tonem. To on ratuje ją przed potwarzą, a ta tak mu się odwdzięcza? Jeszcze raz spojrzał na jej umorusane policzki i błyszczące od gniewu niebieskie oczy. Od gniewu… I rezygnacji.  
I wtedy zrozumiał, jaki paskudny los czekał Duę. Po takiej aferze już zawsze będzie tą gorszą, tą poniżaną. Nigdy nie znajdzie męża ani nie założy rodziny. Nie zdobędzie szacunku u innych.  
Hinni miał do ojca potworny żal. Żal za to, że zostawił matkę, jego rodzeństwo… I niego samego, Hinniego, który nagle musiał stać się głową rodziny i wziąć na siebie wszystkie obowiązki, zapominając o dzieciństwie. Po historii z Duą nie wiedział już, który z romansów ojca był prawdą, a który nie. Jedno wiedział na pewno: Sokka ich opuścił. Widać nie kochał ich tak bardzo, jak swoich prawdziwych czy też fikcyjnych kochanek.  
- Ożenię się z tobą – powiedział tak nagle, że aż zaskoczył samego siebie.  
Dua wypuściła szmatę z ręki i spojrzała na niego, wytrzeszczając oczy.  
- Nie kpij ze mnie w ten sposób. Proszę – odparła, uparcie nie tytułując go królem.  
- Nie kpię – odpowiedział już zupełnie spokojnie. I pewnie. – Chcę wyjść za ciebie, Dua. Przez mojego ojca zostałaś pozbawiona szacunku. Ja ci ten szacunek przywrócę.  
- Ale przecież… Przecież wiesz, jak było naprawdę. To nie Sokka był winny. To ja.  
- To nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Przyjmiesz moje oświadczyny, czy mam przed tobą uklęknąć?  
Dua pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.  
- Tak – odparła w końcu, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Wyprostowała dumnie głowę. – Tak, Hinni.  
- Ożenię się z tobą, ale pod jednym warunkiem.  
Kobieta nadstawiła uszu, a Hinni przymknął oczy, z wysiłkiem zdobywając się na wyjawienie jej swojej tajemnicy.  
- Będziesz traktowała Sennę jak własną córkę i nigdy nie dasz jej odczuć, że nie jest twoim dzieckiem. Wychowasz ją najlepiej, jak potrafisz, i nigdy jej nie zawiedziesz. Tylko o to jedno cię proszę, Dua. Reszta się dla mnie nie liczy.  
- Kim jest Senna? – spytała, a oczy jej rozbłysły.  
- Chodź – rzekł Hinni, biorąc ją pod rękę. – Pokażę ci._

Król Biegunów zamyślił się, wspominając tamte czasy. Wszyscy byli zdumieni jego decyzją. Nikt nie chciał dać wiary, że on, sam król, który mógłby mieć każdą, wybrał właśnie ją, wyklętą i okrytą złą sławą oszustkę. Najtrudniej było w to uwierzyć zwłaszcza Suki. Ile to razy się z nim kłóciła, odradzając mu to małżeństwo! Hinni pozostał jednak nieugięty. Czuł, że dokonał właściwego wyboru. Chciał zrobić coś dobrego, chciał zetrzeć negatywny ślad po swoim ojcu i naprawić jego błędy. I przede wszystkim chodziło o Valje. Potrzebowała matki.  
Jego plan się powiódł. Już nikt nie wyzywał Dui, już nikt jej nie sponiewierał. Jako Królowa Biegunów odzyskała szacunek. Początkowo była Hinniemu bezdennie wdzięczna, z uśmiechem zajmując się malutką Senną i nie zadając pytań.  
Ale to się wkrótce zmieniło.  
Na świat przyszły Aikko i Minni. I z miejsca Dua zapomniała o Sennie. Miała swoje własne córki, które faworyzowała. Poczuła się pewnie i silnie. Zemściła się na służbie, która niegdyś ją poniżała, zwalniając ją całą. Pozbawieni pracy głodowali, ale Dua uśmiechała się tylko mściwie, ciesząc się z wymierzenia sprawiedliwości. Dorastającą Sennę traktowała jak popychadło, wyraźnie dając jej do zrozumienia, że jest gorsza od bliźniaczek i od młodszego brata, który także wkrótce przyszedł na świat. Hinni widział to wszystko i bardzo cierpiał. Milczał jednak. Nie chciał rozbijać rodziny i rozwodzić się z Duą. Poprzysiągł sobie, że nigdy nie uczyni tego, co jego ojciec. Że nigdy nie pozwoli na to, by jego rodzina się rozleciała.  
Sokka jednak wrócił. Suki wybaczyła mu jego przewiny. Elikka i Fakida, młodsze rodzeństwo Hinniego, nie posiadało się ze szczęścia. I tylko Hinni wciąż chował w sercu urazę. Nie potrafił, nie mógł zapomnieć ojcu tych wszystkich lat, przez które był nieobecny. Tych łez, które wylała przez niego matka i tych chwil, gdy Hinni musiał ją pocieszać, będąc dla Suki jedynym oparciem. Tego, że nie było go, gdy Hinni dorastał. Wtedy, gdy najbardziej go potrzebował.  
Sokka wiedział to, choć wcale ze sobą na ten temat nie rozmawiali. I w końcu usunął się. Opuścił biegun i przeprowadził się do Miasta Republiki, obejmując tam posadę przewodniczącego Rady Miasta.

- Chcę odejść, tatusiu.  
Głos Senny gwałtownie wyrwał go z rozmyślań.  
Najstarsza córka siedziała przed nim przy stole, z rękami skromnie złożonymi na kolanach.  
- To tu jest twój dom. Nigdzie indziej.  
- Ale ja muszę odejść – powtórzyła, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Świat jest taki wielki, taki wspaniały! Mam już dwadzieścia lat, a jedyne, co widziałam w życiu, to lód i śnieg. Tak bardzo ciągnie mnie gdzieś hen, daleko. Do Zjednoczonej Republiki Narodów…  
- Nawet o tym nie myśl – uciął ostro. – Wszędzie poza Biegunem Południowym czai się zło. Ludzie są bezwzględni i okrutni. Udają przyjaciół, by potem wbić ci nóż w plecy…  
Zająknął się. Znów przytłoczyły go wspomnienia. On też kiedyś miał takiego przyjaciela.  
- I dlatego nie pozwolę ci nigdzie jechać – powtórzył. – Kocham cię, Valje. Zostań.  
Senna przymknęła oczy. Valje. Tatuś nazywał ją tak, gdy byli sami, odkąd tylko pamiętała. Kiedy jako mała dziewczynka spytała, dlaczego, wyjaśnił, że to zdrobnienie od jej imienia, i żeby nikomu o tym nie mówiła.

_- To będzie nasza tajemnica – oznajmił Hinni z uśmiechem, łaskocząc ją po brzuszku. Malutka Senna zachichotała. – Wszyscy mają tajemnice, wiesz? Nasza będzie malutka. Ale za to jaka! Nie powiesz nikomu?  
- Nie powiem, tatusiu! – przyrzekła, zaciskając piąstki. Tatuś pogłaskał ją po głowie i pocałował w czółko. Och, jak bardzo kochała tatusia!_

Hinni też przypomniał sobie tamtą chwilę. Jednego był pewien: tu, obok niego, Valje była bezpieczna. Poza Biegunem Południowym wciąż mogło grozić jej niebezpieczeństwo, nawet mimo faktu, że minęło już tyle lat. Przyrzekł sobie, przyrzekł to im… Przyrzekł, że zajmie się nią najlepiej, jak będzie umiał. Że nigdy jej nie opuści.  
- Tatusiu – powtórzyła Senna. – Nie mogę całego życia spędzić tutaj. Chcę poznać inne kraje. Spotkać nowych ludzi…  
- To przez mamę, prawda? To przez nią chcesz odejść.  
- Nie! To znaczy… Ja chcę po prostu poczuć się wolna. Przejąć kontrolę nad swoim własnym życiem. Poczuć jego smak. Skończyć z myciem podłóg i ruszyć w siną dal…  
- Myślisz, że życie to bajka. Ale życie bajką nie jest! Jest okrutne i prawdziwe. Potrafi dać w kość i zranić wtedy, gdy najmniej się tego spodziewasz!  
- Nic nie zmieni trzymanie mnie pod kloszem! Nawet, jeśli wszystko spowija ciemność, to sama chcę się o tym przekonać! Sama chcę się sparzyć, a nie tylko polegać na twoim mętnym wspomnieniu po sparzeniu! Czy mnie rozumiesz, tato? Rozumiesz mnie?  
Hinni zawahał się. Rozumiał, ale Valje nie rozumiała niczego. Dlaczego go nie słuchała? Nie chciał, by stała jej się jakaś krzywda. Kochał ją i chciał mieć ją przy sobie. Tylko tyle… Albo aż tyle.  
- Pozwól jej jechać.  
Hinni i Senna odwrócili się i z zaskoczeniem spostrzegli, że w pokoju pojawiła się Dua. Stała z rękami zwyczajowo założonymi na piersiach, opierając się o framugę drzwi.  
- Mamo… – wydukała Senna.  
- Nie wiesz, co mówisz! – zaprotestował Hinni, podnosząc się gwałtownie i podchodząc do żony. – Senna nie może opuścić Bieguna Południowego! Nie może stąd wyjechać!  
- Nie zatrzymuj jej już dłużej – odparła spokojnie. – Dobrze wiesz, że ona musi wyruszyć w tę podróż. Że to nie tu jest jej miejsce.  
Senna wstrzymała oddech. Hinni już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nagle za drzwiami rozległo się szczekanie.  
- Bimo! – nie czekając na nikogo, Senna otworzyła drzwi, aby wziąć swojego niedźwiadka i obronić go przed mściwymi bliźniaczkami. Ku jej zdumieniu Bimo nie był sam – właśnie szarpał za skraj nogawki wysokiego, potężnego chłopaka, który był szerszy chyba od samych drzwi. Swoje ciemne włosy miał zaczesane do góry tak, że w pełnej okazałości widać było niebieskie, wąskie oczy, uparcie uciekające przed wzrokiem Senny.  
- Tonraq! – wrzasnęła Senna, natychmiast rozpoznając chłopaka z wioski. Znała go ze szkoły, ze wspólnych zajęć z magii wody.  
Stanęła przed nim, a wtedy Bimo znudził się nogawką spodni Tonraqa i wskoczył jej na ręce.  
- Podsłuchiwałeś! – krzyknęła oskarżycielsko, celując palcem w jego szeroką pierś.  
- Wcale nie! – zaprotestował. – Ja tylko zobaczyłem Bimo, jak biegał po wiosce, i postanowiłem ci go odnieść…  
Nikt nie uwierzył w jego mętne wyjaśnienia. Nie tylko Senna była wściekła. Dua i Hinni również spoglądali na chłopaka z dezaprobatą.  
To Dua była tą, która wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. I to dosłownie – szarpnęła Tonraqa za ucho, a ten aż zawył z bólu.  
- Gadaj, co słyszałeś! – rozkazała.  
- N-nic… J-ja tylko…  
- Nie kłam!  
- Ja też chcę jechać! – wydusił w końcu.  
Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy.  
- Ja też chcę jechać z Senną w tę podróż – wyjaśnił. – Od zawsze marzyłem o tym, by zobaczyć trochę świata. Słyszałem też wasze wątpliwości… Ale nie bójcie się. Ze mną Senna będzie bezpieczna. Ja się nią zaopiekuję.  
- Mowy nie ma! – zaperzyła się dziewczyna. – Nie potrzebuję ochrony! Sama sobie poradzę! Znam magię wody i…  
- Tonraq też zna magię wody – zauważył Hinni.  
- To nic nie zmienia! To… To… Bimo mnie obroni! – zaproponowała Senna, wyciągając śliniącego się niedźwiadka tuż pod nosy rodziców.  
Żadne z rodziców nie uwierzyło w jej zapewnienie.  
Hinni potarł dłonią czoło i przymknął oczy.  
Musiał pozwolić jej odejść. Dua miała rację.  
Valje musiała wyruszyć w tę podróż. To nie tu było jej miejsce.  
- Zgoda – rzekł w końcu.  
- Hurra! Słyszałeś, Bimo? Jedziemy do Zjednoczonej Republiki! – Senna już chciała wykonać ze swym pupilem taniec radości po pokoju, ale Hinni szybko ostudził jej zapał.  
- Ale pod jednym warunkiem – dodał. – Tonraq pojedzie z tobą.  
- Co? Nie! – krzyknęła. – Tylko nie to! Ja nie chcę! Nie pojadę z nim!  
- W takim razie nie pojedziesz w ogóle – Hinni beznamiętnie wzruszył ramionami.  
- To szantaż! – oburzyła się dziewczyna. Wszyscy zgodnie udali, że tego nie słyszeli.  
Westchnęła z rezygnacją.  
- No dobra. Niech będzie – zgodziła się.  
Tonraq aż podskoczył z radości. Był tak ciężki, że aż podłoga zaskrzypiała niebezpiecznie.  
- Idę się spakować! – oznajmił. – I przygotuję prowiant! Proszę się nie martwić, pańska córka jest w dobrych rękach!  
- Jeszcze jedno słowo… – burknęła Senna tak groźnym tonem, że Tonraq tylko ukłonił się i szybko ulotnił się z pokoju.  
Hinni uśmiechnął się. Lubił Tonraqa. Jeśli komuś miał powierzyć opiekę nad swą córką, to tylko jemu. Tonraq był silny i inteligentny. Magia wody także nie była tu bez znaczenia. W przeciwieństwie do Senny miał zajęcia ze sztuk walki, zarówno z mieczem, jak i z magią.  
Mimo wszystko jednak uśmiech Hinniego nie należał do najweselszych.  
- Nie martw się, tatusiu – powiedziała Senna, przytulając się do niego. – Jeszcze się zobaczymy. Przyrzekam.  
Objął ją i czule pogładził po włosach. Z całych sił starał się nie uronić ani jednej łzy.  
Po chwili Senna podeszła do matki. Nie bardzo wiedziała, jak się zachować.  
- Dziękuję – wyszeptała tylko. – Za to, że pozwoliłaś mi jechać.  
Dua tylko pokiwała głową.  
- Nie ma sprawy. Jesteś już dorosłą kobietą – powiedziała, a głos jej lekko zadrżał.  
Senna nie wiedziała, co ją podkusiło. Nigdy nie pozwalała sobie z matką na takie czułości. Ona była zbyt chłodna, zbyt zdystansowana.  
Ale przecież była jej matką.  
Przytuliła się do niej szybko. Wyraźnie zaskoczona Dua odwzajemniła uścisk.  
- Nie przynieś nam wstydu, córeczko. Czeka na ciebie wielki świat.  
- Nie przyniosę. Możecie być pewni – obiecała, po czym zabrała Bimo i oddaliła się, aby zająć się pakowaniem.  
Dua spojrzała na męża. Źle wyglądał. Cierpiał.  
- Nie powiesz jej?  
Przecząco pokręcił głową.  
- Nawet teraz, gdy opuszcza Biegun Południowy? Gdy wróci tam, skąd pochodzi? Nawet teraz nie wyjawisz jej prawdy?  
- Nie.  
Dua nie była pewna, czy to jest dobra odpowiedź. Milczała jednak.  
- Jeśli los tak chce, to sama tę prawdę odkryje – powiedział Hinni, patrząc żonie prosto w oczy. Po chwili dodał:  
- Nawet, gdybym jej teraz powiedział, to i tak by nie uwierzyła.


End file.
